The Reason Why Little Kids Are Annoying
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: Just some random stories about our favorite ninjas and some adventures they have with little children...no offence to little kids. First Chap: The Hyuuga Express


**I do not own Naruto...yada yada...**

**there's some slight NejixTenten at the end of story...**

It was just a normal day for Hyuuga Neji. Nope...nothing out of the ordinary at all. Well, maybe if you include the fact—

"AHHHH!! Let go of my hair you evil, little-"

"Let's ride the Hyuuga express! Choo choo!"

"Pony! Pony!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm not a pony! Get off my back!"

Neji stood up, throwing the three kids off his back. However one kid, a little girl, decided to keep a strong grasp on his hair even after he swung his head around wildly in an attempt to throw her off. This gave the two little boys an opportunity to pounce our unfortunate, little Hyuuga, sending him into a nose-dive to the ground.

"Argh...," grunted Neji in pain.

"Oi, you're cute!" giggled the little girl, who was now hugging a dazed Neji's head, "AH! Yoshi, Onii-chan, you gave the kawaii boy a nose-bleed!"

"Ooooo! He has weapons! Bad boy!" squealed one of the boys, throwing Neji's kunai pouch about a good twenty feet into a fast-flowing river.

_'Great...Now my weapons are gone...What more can these kids do to me...?'_

"Let's cut off his hair!"

_'NANI?! NO WAY! You annoying little brats!'_

Neji got up and ran; ran as fast as he could, with the children not far behind.

Now, you may be wondering how he got into this mess. Well...

_"Oi, mister, can you get my kitten out of that tree?" asked a little girl with blonde pigtails, "My onii-chan said you'd be able to help. Something about you being a Hyuuga and all. Whatever that means..."_

_Neji stared up into the tree he was sitting under._

_"Meow...__," came a purr from one of the branches. _

_Yup there was definitely a cat up there. How had he not noticed? Oh well._

Neji threw a kunai, perfectly calculated so that it would cut the branch and not hurt the cat. The cat came tumbling down, Neji reached out his hand, and caught the cat...actually the cat more like fell into his hand but the details aren't important. 

_After gawking in awe at the boy for about ten minutes the girl finally managed an "Arigato."_

_"Hn," responded Neji, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement._

_The girl merely stood there staring at Neji, more in admiration now than awe. Then THEY came...her friends. The evil mutant, demon boys from the deepest, darkest regions of...heck! The three started talking to Neji, talking turned into friendly punches, annoying requests and questions, and in the end: an all-out war against the unsuspecting Hyuuga. _

So, does that answer your question? That's how Neji ended up being chased around Konoha by two devilish boys and even worse: a love-struck fan girl.

_Bang! Clash! Thud! _There go the trashcans!

_Rip! _Oh my gosh! Neji's shirt just got caught on a random fence and ripped off! -insert squealing fan girls here-

_'Great! Now I look like a flippin' stripper or something. I'm going to kill these kids.._.'

_"_Gai-sensei, Neji's streaking!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh my! So youthful! You should follow his example, Lee!"

"Wee!"

_'NO! MY TEAMMATES! AW MAN! OH GOSH! IS LEE STRIPPING?!?!?! EGAD!'_

_"_Come back here, Hyuuga-kun!" shouted the girl, "Let me give you a kiss!"

"Mwahahaha! I'm going to cut off your hair and sell locks of it to crazed fan girls like my sis."

_'Well, I gotta admit. That kid's a genius! Making money off fan girls, but still; nobody NOBODY touches my hair!!!'  
_

_-flashback-_

_"Wow, Neji-kun, you have such nice, soft hair..."_

_"Arigato, Tenten, I like your buns..."_

_"..." _

_"I meant the ones on your head."_

_"OH! That's okay then!"_

_-end flashback-_

_'OKAY! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!'_

_"_OI! Kid, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not safe to run with scissors?!"

"Yes, but I don't care!"

"Yoshi shall catch you!"

"Yoshi-kun, no talking in third person! Especially not to Mr. Kawaii!"

'_Lord, help me!' _pleaded Neji.

Then...DUN DUN DUN!

_Woosh!_ About eight kunai flew through the air, pinning all three kids to a tree.

"You owe me, Neji."

"Tenten!"

"Oi, girl with the buns! Stay away from MY Hyuuga-kun!"

"Back off, little girl! Neji is mine!" yelled Tenten, shooting the girl the fiery glare of death!

"Yes, ma'am...," said the girl, casting her eyes down submissively.

"Arigato, Tenten," said Neji, staring at the three demons- ahem -children pinned to the tree.

"No problem. I wasn't going to let them kill you."

"Oi, I could've taken them!"

"Sure you could've," replied Tenten, sarcastically, giving Neji a quick kiss on the cheek, before adding teasingly, "Macho man."

I am sorry, but I must interrupt this moment of cuteness...with this:

"Do you feel the youth, Lee?!"

"I do, Gai-sensei, I do!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"MOM, there are two freaky weirdoes with ugly haircuts running around town in their underwear!"

**lol. I wrote this story a very long time ago and it kinda just sat there for months...then i decided i should put this on fanfiction...so i did...chapter 2 will come eventually...it'll probably be ShikaxTemari...hugs and kisses!**

**Jesshiku-chan**


End file.
